Skittles
by Fernheart8
Summary: I have no idea what this is.
1. Chapter 1

**Yup. This is what I spend my time on. I have no idea what the fudge this even is OK. OK. Good, now you understand.**

Twas a typical dawn patrol in the ThunderClan. Alderpaw had gone with to collect some herbs so he wouldn't have to be at his own funeral. Alderpaw was collecting some random herb for some random purpose. "How are you doing collecting those herbs," his random second dead cat mentor asked him. Alderpaw dropped the herbs he was holding. **"MERRRRP!"** Alderpaw started screaming and running around the nearest bush and he just died. His dead soul flew up off the ground, **"YAYYYY, I'M DEAD NOW I CAN FULFILL MY DREAM OF BEING A BIRDIE!"**

 *****At the Camp*****

"All cats gather 'neath the high rock for a Clam meeting!" Bramblestar called. "NOOOOOOO! NOT THE CLAM!" Greystripe yelled and ran around the camp on his hind legs with his hands in the air and then crashed into a tree and died.

"I must tell y'all something very important...I AM A SKITTLE!" Bramblestar jumped off the high rock and turned into a red skittle with bootyful angel wings. Then the rest of the clan turned into skittles (which is scientifically classified as a severe case of Erinhunteritis) , ate themselves and died. Then a rainbow llama and her friend Jim the Curly Pencil fell from the sky. This pleased the Erinhunter gods and it happened with the rest of the clans

The End.

 **I just wasted my life away writing this, but ya know...it was fun. I still have no idea what this even is but, it was fun. Love y'all. Please review this.**

 **Fernheart8, signing off :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the second chapter of what I thought would just be a piece of pure junk that everyone would hate. But I was wrong! Y'all apparently want me to continue this and I gladly will, because THIS IS SO FUN TO WRITE! Well anyway, this is the ShadowClan version...ENJOY :)**

"Tawnypelt, come quick, Needlepaw has been infected with Erinhunteritis!" Violetkit mewed with urgency.

"Ohhh, YAYYYYY! I LOVE SKITTLES!" Tawnypelt screamed and her paw filled up with skittles, **"TASTE THE FUDGING RAINBOW!"** She was throwing skittles around the camp. Then Tawnypelt turned into a skittle with bootyful angel wings and flew above the camp and she started raining skittles. A random skittle hit Rowanstar on the head and he died because the skittle was too awesome for his presence. Then Tigerheart became Tigerstar 2.0 and started throwing skittles and running around the camp screaming. Tigerstar 2.0 ran into a tree and died and became like Tawnypelt, raining skittles above the camp.

 *****in the Forest*****

Littlecloud was gathering some random herb that I'm too lazy to think of a name of to cure Erinhunteritis. "Ahhhh!" *and other random screaming noises* "Oh no, someone in the camp is screaming, I better go help!" Littlecloud then randomly running around screaming, **"FLERRRRRRBBB"** repeatedly. Then he was hit by a falling skittle that appeared out of nowhere because the camp was like a kilometer away and died because I said so.

 *****Back at the Camp*****

Most of the clan was turned into flying skittles or dead because the skittles were too epic for their brains and they simply exploded. Then the Crowfrost skittle called, "We shall fly to another universe, a place where we can RULE!" The rest of the skittles cheered and died because the idea was just to awesome. Then a rainbow llama fell from the sky with her friend, Jim the Curly Pencil.

The End

 **Yup. Now this chapter exists...GREAT! I hope this was as good as the last one and I hope that y'all enjoyed it because I really do love writing these. All of the reviews for the last chapter were amazing and I read them at like 2 in the morning and LITERALLY squealed with happiness. My brother came into my room and asked me if I was ok.**

 **So...Review this please!**

 **Fernheart8 signing off :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I was going to write this chapter for RiverClan, but I had a better idea and thought** ** _Screw RiverClan, this is way better_** **. Now I am writing a chapter of Skittles, Ravenpaw x Barley. I'm also really happy that people actually like this fic. I LIVE OFF THE REVIEWS! Anyway...ENJOY :)**

 *******

Ravenpaw had woken up in his nest of skittles, oh the bootyful piles and piles of skittles, with Barley directly in front of his face smiling at him. Ravenpaw grumbled and stood up. Barley bent down on one paw, like how the fudge is that even possible, and he held up the most majestic thing ever. A bootyful, giant, gold skittle. "Ravenpaw, I want to eat skittles and with you and throw skittles at things with you for the rest of my life. Will you be my skittle mate?" Ravenpaw grabbed a pawful of skittles and threw them in the air, **"IT"S RAINING SKITTLES OUT OF MY HAPPINESS!"** He yelled. The two then started running in circles in the pile of skittles. Then Firestar walked in and was pelted by skittles and died.

"BARLEY, WE HAVE TO HIDE FIRESTAR'S BODY UNDER A PILE OF SKITTLES SO THUNDERCLAN DOESN'T KILL US!" The two grabbed Firestar's corpse to a random spot and started kicking skittles at him. Then Firestar's corpse turned into a skittle with bootyful angel wings and killed Ravenpaw and Barley with a death beam of skittles. The two will now get to throw skittles at Firestar's spirit from StarClan. Then a rainbow llama and Jim the Curly Pencil fell from the sky.

The End

 **I have now realized that this entire chapter sounded way better in my head. I may post the next one sooner depending on how this one works. I kinda liked it though. Thank you for the support and I'm now trying to read some of the reviewers fanfics to support those who support me. I know this sounds a little (a lot) cheesy but I truly love all of you. I love this story it is so fun.**

 **Reviews please**

 **Fernheart8 signing off :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yayyy! RiverClan. This chapter is RiverClan's edition of Skittles and other stuff. This story is so great and I hope so much that it never ends. Anyway...ENJOY :)**

It was a normal day in the Clan of the River (a.k.a. RiverClan). Patrols, just stuff that happens in the clans, 'cause, you know...it's the clans. Except Mistystar didn't fell normal, let's just say she felt like a skittle. "Skittles, Skittles! SKITTLES!" Mistystar screamed. She started running around the camp. The screaming leader scared Mintfur and he died. Then Mothwing died because she hates skittles and all other candy 'cause she's an over protective medicine cat. Mistystar then turned into a skittle with bootyful angel wings and started shooting skittle death beams at cats because that's what giant skittles do. "NOOOO! OUR LEADER HAS TURNED INTO A SKITTLE!" Willowshine yelled. And she started screaming and running around then she tripped on a fish and died. Then some cats blew up into tiny bits of skittles. The camp was covered in skittles and there were skittles with bootyful angel wings above the camp. Minnowtail was the only cat left out of all of RiverClan. She was running around the camp dodging skittle death beams and slipping on skittles trying to survive the skittle apocalypse of the clan. **"NOOOO! WHY SKITTLES! I LIKE M &MS BETTER!" **Minnowtail was the surrounded by skittles for being a traitor to the skittle nation. The skittles had all fired up their death beams and all shot them at her. She exploded into tiny skittles and died. Then a rainbow llama and her friend Jim the Curly Pencil fell from the sky.

The End

 **Thank you Hazeldapple (a.k.a. Hazel) for telling me you like M &Ms better, so now, you are Minnowtail. The rest of you, we are all part of the Skittle Nation #SkittleNation. I'm sorta wanting to write another Warriors fanfic about your reviews so the first one will be a review for this story and posted on the other story. The rest of them will be reviews for the other story. I will pick 2 whole winners and write something about their review. For now I want to know your most awkward moment in class (I will make class into a gathering). I don't want to discontinue this story because it's my child, I just had this idea and thought it would be a fun way to interact with you guys. It's okay if it makes no sense, because I sort of have no idea what that says either.**

 **Reviews please**

 **Fernheart8 signing off :)**


End file.
